huntikfandomcom_it-20200214-history
Discussioni utente:Lhikan634
Benvenuto Ciao, benvenuto/a su ! Grazie per la tua modifica alla pagina Discussioni utente:Huntik1995. Se hai bisogno di aiuto e non ci sono amministratori disponibili, visita i forum sulla Wiki della Community Wikia (forum di supporto | blog) 23:05, lug 30, 2013 (UTC) TGLD The Great Lord David (discussioni) 20:31, ago 4, 2013 (UTC) Lhikan, I know. But when I saw the Holotome, I say in the categories Titan and I saw that was not right, so I go to the history and I saw it was one of the admi who did it, so it though it was right and I decided to do the same on all the other tomes. The Great Lord David (discussioni) 21:29, ago 4, 2013 (UTC) Lhikan, I just wanted to tell you, that maybe you are correct about Bristlevine and Sacredblade not being Defensive spells, I think they are and even in your own wiki, says they are both defensive. The Great Lord David (discussioni) 23:18, ago 5, 2013 (UTC)I understand Lhikan, and I will stop editing all wikis that I am loged him, and maybe I was more interested in the badges than I was in helping the wiki itself. Thanks for openning my eyes and I hope the next time I come to edit all wikis (including the Huntik, that is a show I truly love) that I will come better. P.S - And I still think that Sacredblade is a defensive spell, because it creates a reflective barrier. The Great Lord David (discussioni) 09:52, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) I too known that Dervish is a Blood Spiral Titan, however in your wiki it says he is and Organization titan. The Great Lord David (discussioni) 10:39, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) Since I do not want to commit any other act of vandalism, tell me how you say Blood Spiral Titans in italian. The Great Lord David (discussioni) 19:22, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) And now for your favourite beast, Jirwolf, my dear Lhikan. The Great Lord David (discussioni) 19:29, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) So my dear Lhikan, and you figure out who I am. If have not yet talked with that fool Seeker, I will give you a tip: Emily Casterwill. I would be pleased if your remembered me and if you don´t then go to block log of your english wiki and check me out. Have a nice day. The Great Lord David (discussioni) 20:07, ago 7, 2013 (UTC) My dear Lhikan, have you ever heard the phrase that "evil always returns". Did you know I changed my computer and also my living place.And so how is Australia, and I always knew you were a coward. Afraid to have a little chat with a good girl. Acconto Io Sono Zakaria.zammarchi123 puoi attivarmi il mio accaunt ???????????. Se no odierò questa pagina per sempre e scriverò tutto su Facebook perchè non ho fatto niente e voi mi avete disattivato Hi Nice to meet you, Lhikan634. I´ve seen no admins around, so you seem like the right person to talk to. Is this the official italian Huntik Wiki? Hi Again! Sorry to bother you again, Lhikan634. I wanted to tell you I´ll be joinning the english wiki very shortly and I´ll keep editing on this wiki because they both look like two great wikis and I might create an account there. I am real fan of Huntik and all of its characters and I hope I´ll do well on your wiki. JackWerewolf-13 Hi i am JackWerewolf-13 from the huntik fandom wiki, and u blocked me because i used images that aren't mine and i apologise for that, if u would give me a second chance i will be upload my own pictures, and i wasn't informed we had to use our own so i apologise. JackWerewolf-13